1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calf restrainer incorporating the improvement wherein a noose is formed by a loop sliding down a pipe and stopped by an end cap. The noose so formed is large enough to be placed over a calf's head with ease.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different types of animal restrainers were reviewed and they incorporated some of the general structural features of the calf restrainer of the present invention. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed to effectively give a person the ability to move freely through a herd of cows and calves checking for newborn calves needing medical attention. The user carries the calf restrainer or snatcher of the instant invention with the smaller loop secured at the handle end, which enables him to move freely in the herd without having a swinging rope loop which would distract and excite the herd.